


"Just in case..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Just in case..."

Matthew thinks long distance relationship will be kind and spare him from the feeling of romantic emptiness and longingness. He has been used to it – being away from his loved ones. But now that even his girlfriend is far from him because of a great deal opportunity at work, he cannot help but feel alone, lonely, and sometimes forgotten.

Though he fully supports her, and has even helped her packed her things three months ago, there are times he wonders if he did the right thing to let her go after being used to be with her for four years. He constantly tells himself that it is a good break for Y/N, and he remembers her excitement. He mentally takes note of each passing day nearing his girlfriend’s return. Not that Y/N ever fails to leave him a message of asking about his day or simple ‘I love yous’. And that calms him down and patiently waits for her.

“I love you, Y/N.” Matthew whispers for the nth time on his phone as he tries his best to not let himself slip any of his thrill on his preparation of proposing to Y/N when she comes back. “I love you again. Just in case… you forget that I love you.”

“I’ll never forget, but I don’t mind you reminding me every day.” Y/N smiles as she tastes the sweetness of her boyfriend’s every day confession. “I love you, too, my Matthew. Just another month and I’ll be back, okay?” Y/N quietly thinks long distance relationship will be kind and spare her from the feeling of romantic emptiness and longingness. But it is just a wishful thinking. She has never been used to it – being away from her loved ones. But, at least, she has a faithful loving boyfriend she thinks of proposing to when she goes back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
